The Tale Of Aang And Zuko
by Phantom-Roses
Summary: No Slash! Just a story about enemies working together to get out of trouble. This should also be under the genre of Action but it wasn't an option for some reason.
1. Part One: An Intro Of Sorts

_Ok this is my first multi chapter story... aside from_ _the two-shot LillyXKevin story I posted. I'm not sure how long it will be exactly maybe only 3 or 4 chapters. It depends on how well it breaks up. Also, this story is something I wrote for school for creative writing and my teacher thought it was good. So leave a review let me know what you think. I plan on posting it all at once since it's already finished. i just have to type it up. _

_R&R and I'll love you forever and ever._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar Nickelodeon does._

* * *

"Ohhh, my head." Aang rubbed the throbbing spot on his bald head. "Hey, where am I?" Then, he noticed a figure lying against the wall opposite him. Then, he saw something familiar on the figures face. A scar.

"Zuko!" Aang gasped. But, Zuko didn't move. Aang stood up then pressed himself against the wall. Now, he just had to wait.

Finally, about an hour later Zuko stirred and sat up. He rubbed his head then turned in Aang's direction. He jumped to his feet and went into his fighting stance. Aang held up his hand.

"Stop!" Aang shouted. "Look around, we're trapped in here." Zuko lowered his arms and looked around. Aang was right, they were trapped.

"Well, any ideas on how to get out of here?" Zuko asked.

"You any good with metal melting?" Aang said answering Zuko's question with another question.

In no time they were out and in a long hallway. They ran for a long time until they came to a split.

"Hmmm, I think we should go to the left." Aang said.

"No, I think its right." Zuko said. They looked at each other with a distrustful look.

Aang said, "Ok the, why don't we just try the right first?"

Zuko nodded and they started running again. Aang figured it wasn't a good idea to get into an argument with Zuko. He knew they needed each other to get out. But, an argument would, eventually, be hard to avoid.


	2. Part Two

Aang and Zuko continued running until they came to another split.

"Ok, let's go to the left this time." Aang said.

Zuko nodded and said, "Alright."

As they neared the end of the hallway they came to a huge wooden door. Aang looked it over then said, "I got this, stand back."

"Why should I let you do this? How do I know you won't leave me here?!" Zuko demanded.

Aang sighed then said, "You're just going to have to trust me. I know we don't like each other but, we need each other to get out of here."

Zuko nodded knowing Aang was right. He stood against the wall and Aang got into his stance. Aang breathed deeply through his nose then, he thrusted his arms forward sending a powerful blast of air at the door. The door broke off its hinges and fell inside the room that was behind it. Zuko and Aang cautiously stepped inside. It was very dark, and they couldn't tell how big it was. Zuko extended his arm and a flame bursted from his palm. He held his hand high. The room was small and… empty. All of a sudden a thick metal door dropped down from the empty door frame shutting them in.

Zuko turned to Aang, "This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?!" Aang shouted.

"You broke down the door! Now were trapped again!" Came Zuko's reply.

"Well, how do I know this isn't your fault were here in here the first place!?" Aang shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"And how do I know it isn't yours?" Zuko countered.

"My fault? MY FAULT?!" Aang shouted. Then, poking his finger in Zuko's face Aang said, "You're the one that's always hunting me, and chasing me, and trying to capture me! Why shouldn't I believe that this is just another one of your traps?!"

Zuko looked surprised (oddly enough). He knew Aang had every reason not to trust him. Then he said, "Look, I know I've done some bad things. And I'm sorry about that. But, believe me when I say that this is not my fault. We need to figure a way out of here together."

Aang thought about this, "Why is he being so nice different all of a sudden? I'll go along with this but, I better keep a close watch on him." Aang nodded and they began deciding how to get out of this new prison.

First, Aang tried to knock the door down with another air blast. But, it was too heavy. Then, Zuko tried some metal melting, but it was too thick. Aang noticed they had weakened the door with their attempts.

"Let's keep at it." Aang said.

"Well, I can't keep Firebending forever. This room is small, and it will use up all the oxygen faster then it can get back in." Zuko said. Aang thought about that. No oxygen meant no air and no air meant no Airbending.

Then Aang said, "It seems whoever did this knew that when we found this place, they would have us trapped."

Zuko nodded, "Well we need to find another way out then. These walls are made of earth."

"Yeah so?" Aang wondered.

"So, can you Earthbend yet?" Zuko asked.

"A little. Hmmm I don't know." Aang said doubtfully. "I guess I'll give it a try." Aang laid his hands on the wall, the arrows on his hands lit up, he breathed deeply then pushed as hard as he could. He felt the earthen wall give way. Behind it was a small passage way. Aang looked at Zuko and Zuko just shrugged. They walked through the opening and out into a small hallway. They followed it until they came to a wide open area. There were green crystal-like rocks everywhere and a large waterfall. They started walking around when out of the shadows stepped Admiral Zhao.


	3. Part Three

Aang and Zuko took their fighting stances. Legs apart, arms up in a defensive position.

Zhao laughed and said, "Well, if it isn't two enemies working together." Then, he shot a fire blast at them. Aang blocked it by spinning his staff in from of himself. Zuko sent the fire coming at him right back towards Zhao. Zhao's smile faded and he was thrown backwards by his won fire. Zhao laid on the ground and he seemed to be unconscious.

Aang said, "What are we going to do?"

"Work together." Zuko answered.

Aang nodded then said, "When he gets up we have to be ready. Got any ideas?"

"Well, I don know Zhao has somewhat weak ankles." Zuko offered.

"Then, we hit him low and hard." Aang said. Zuko nodded in agreement. But, he was thinking, "I have to be on my guard about Zhao _and_ Aang. Just to make sure he doesn't turn on me." But, Aang was also thinking about the same thing.

As they had taken their fighting stances, legs apart arms up, Zhao stood up. But, he was weaker. As Zhao was about to strike Aang sent a powerful air blast at Zhao's ankle with the use of his staff. Zuko sent an equally powerful fire blast at Zhao's knees. He was thrown back off his feet and thrown into the wall. Aang managed to pull up some earth from the wall and around Zhao's wrists and ankles pinning him to the wall.

Aang shouted at Zhao, "Why did you bring us here?!"

Zhao smiled evilly and answered, "Well, the Fire Lord would just love to have to Avatar and a traitor as his prisoners."

Zuko walked over to Zhao and said, "I have don't nothing wrong, you can't hold me as a prisoner."

Aang took a step back, "Oh no!" He thought, "What if he's going to turn on me?"

But Zhao said, "On the contrary I can hold you a prisoner if you re-enter the Fire Nation."

"But, were not in the Fire Nation!" Zuko shouted.

Zhao only laughed the broke free from the wall. Zuko gasped.

Then Aang said, "How did we get into the Fire Nation?!"

"I brought you here. I'm sure the Fire Lord will be very grateful to me when I deliver you both to him. Maybe he will even make me his High Counselor." Zhao said arrogantly. Aang and Zuko looked at each other then prepared to fight.

But, Aang was still thinking that he needed to watch out. Zuko could gang up on him with Zhao. He didn't know if he was powerful enough to fight two very strong Firebenders… by himself. But, he had a feeling Zuko wouldn't abandon him. Not now.

Aang looked at Zuko and said, "Are you with me?" Zuko nodded. Then they struck another blow at Zhao.


	4. Part Four

Aang breathed in and extended his staff moving it around in a fast circle, creating a funnel. Zuko breathed in through his nose then shot several blasts of fire out of his fists in a punching motion.

Zhao dodged and jumped. He kept just barely missing their blasts of air and fire. Zhao sent a large wave of fire at Zuko but, Aang jumped in front of him and sent a cold blast of air at the fire by cupping his hands around his mouth and exhaling. This froze the fire in mid air. The icy pieces rained down all around Zhao trapping him in a cage of ice.

Aang stood stunned at what he had just done, and that it actually worked. He was a funny sight, standing there with his mouth hanging opened and his arms up from directing the ice pieces. Zuko walked over to Aang looking equally stunned. Aang shook himself out of his stupor then the two ran over to where Zhao was trapped.

"Tell us how to get out of here!" Aang demanded.

Zuko added, "Face it. You've lost."

Zhao glared at them knowing it was true. He surrendered and led tem out of a labyrinth of caves and tunnels. But, Zuko and Aang kept a close watch on him. And on each other as well.

As they walked Aang was thinking, "I wonder if things will be different now. But, I can't let my guard down. Zuko switched sides before and the he switched back."

Meanwhile, Zuko was thinking, "Well were almost out of here. But, I still have to watch him."

When they reached the surface Aang realized they were in a jungle type place, that was actually an island.

Zuko demanded that Zhao give him one of the emergency boats on his Fire Navy ship. And clear passage out of the Fire Nation. Both to which Zhao agreed.

Aang had his staff so he could just fly out of the Fire Nation. Before they went their separate ways Zuko said, "This doesn't change a thing you know."

Aang smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then he took off and was gone. Zuko smiled a little then started sailing back to the Earth Kingdom to find his Uncle.

End


End file.
